


Twister

by eerian_sadow



Series: porn battle [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Multi, Threesome, the doctor is bad at flirting, wibbly wobbly time wimey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 15:58:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and The Doctor take Jack to a party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twister

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to just be Jack/Ten, but Rose bullied her way in and wouldn't shut up. therefore, this sets the fic in an AU where they met up with Jack again before Rose was trapped on Pete's world.

"We're going to a party," Rose had said, smiling as she tugged on his sleeve. "You can be our plus one!"

The Doctor had just given him a little grin, the one that said they were both just going to wind up doing exactly what Rose wanted anyway, and Jack had let her drag him into the Tardis.

And that was how they had ended up here, on a 22nd Century Twister mat, with Rose laughing in the background and both he and the Doctor trying to cram their hands into the same blue circle. Their fingers ended up a tangled mess, and Jack had sighed at the contact--he missed this kind of closeness with the Doctor. The Time Lord grinned at him, clearly having as much fun as Rose.

When the next move was called out, Jack nearly fell as the Doctor moved his hand. That had definitely been a very deliberate brush over his crotch.

The Time Lord gave him an innocent look while Rose whistled and cat called in the background. "You all right, Captain?"

"Fine," the Captain replied, giving the smaller man a smirk and moving his hand. "Just didn't realize we were playing that kind of Twister. Do our competitors know?"

The Doctor glanced over at the human woman and the jelly-like alien neither of them were familiar with. He nodded firmly. "I think they know."

Jack glanced back and saw a jelly tentacle sliding under the woman's shirt. "So they do. Sounds good to me then."

"You would have thought naked Twister was fun, too," the Time Lord pointed out.

"Because it is," the taller man said, shifting his leg so that he could grind against the Doctor as the next move was called.

"You two better save some for me!" Rose called out over the noise of the party.


End file.
